


A Hairy Situation

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rating will go up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: Danny's long, gorgeous hair has to be cut. That's it. That's the plot.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



> For Marie, who brainstormed stupidity with me.

After the fifth time that D4NNY SEXBORG malfunctioned, playing Three Minutes of Ecstasy whenever it felt like it instead of at 7:45 PM in particular, Danny decided that he should really work on the robot’s components and resolve the issue. D4NNY had already interrupted his morning masturbation session once this week, and last night when the machine had burst in while Danny was crocheting and he had fucked up the doily he was making he had decided it was the last straw.

Danny is standing in the garage at the work table, adjusting some of D4NNY’s gears since he has it disassembled. His long curls hang in his face, but he doesn’t really mind. He’d usually have his hair pulled back while he does this, but it’s not in his way so he hasn’t bothered to.

“If you’re just going to sit there and stare menacingly,” Danny says to Ninja Brian, who is sitting atop the other work table, watching Danny fiddle with the robot, “could you at least hand me that drill?”

The small drill goes flying towards Danny, who catches it without looking. For a man who doesn’t practice the code anymore, he’s still got reflexes like a ninja. “Thank you!”

Ninja Brian continues to watch Danny as he works. Danny’s hair is particularly majestic today, forming perfect curls that frame his handsome face beautifully. It tumbles down around his shoulders, bouncing slightly with every movement he makes. An hour passes, and Brian will kill anyone who says so, but he misses a better part of the hour because he’s busy watching Danny. If anyone were to ask, he would (stab them) say that it’s because Danny is incompetent and it’s his job to keep the idiot alive (stab them again).

Danny isn’t paying attention enough when he reaches up to turn on the robot, and there’s a terrible whirring sound and then a sharp, burning pain across the top left side of his scalp. He screeches, and a second later the grinding machinery sound stops. Ninja Brian has punched the off switch so hard it’s fallen onto the ground and will need to be replaced. Great.

He tries to move, and the searing pain shoots across his head again. His hair is caught in the gears of D4NNY SEXBORG. He whines and stamps his foot like a child in frustration and pain. There’s no way out of this other than to cut his hair. “Ninja Brian, you’re going to have to cut it,” he says, and his voice shakes.

Ninja Brian is absolutely livid, not only with himself, but everything around him. He got distracted by the very thing he’s supposed to be protecting, and now he has to cut Danny’s hair. He loves Danny’s hair.

Danny gasps in pain as he shifts. He’s in an uncomfortable position, bent over the bench. He usually doesn’t mind being in this position, especially with his hair being pulled, but this is a little much. “Ninja Briannnnn,” he whines, which makes Brian even more agitated. “Please cut it. It hurts.”

Brian has his kunai out in a flash, and he cuts Danny’s hair as close to where it’s trapped in the gears as he can, and when he’s sliced through the thick, gorgeous strands, Danny yelps and falls back onto the floor of the garage, landing on his ass.

“Fuck!” Now both his head and his ass are throbbing, and not in the kinky way. He looks up to thank Ninja Brian for cutting him free, and the next thing he says is D4NNY SEXBORG’s head flying across the garage and out the door into the yard. Ninja Brian is in a rage, and Danny knows better than to try and calm him down right now, so he scoots on his butt back towards the door to the house, and he slips inside.

In the bathroom, he stares at his poor, poor hair, which is now asymmetrical as fuck. Where it was chopped is jagged, and it ends at his shoulder, which is a big difference from the rest of it where it hangs past his armpit. He really should have used a fucking hair tie.

He can't get into the salon until tomorrow afternoon, so for the time being he piles it on top of his head and clips it up. It's not evident his hair has been mangled when it's up. Danny sighs and heads to the Lovenasium. He needs a nap.

Ninja Brian spends the next five hours dismantling D4NNY SEXBORG piece by piece before setting him on fire. 

He's still mad.


End file.
